


Unspeakable

by Panther (PantherTheRogue)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: & means moirail, AU, Depression, Multi, more to be added - Freeform, science AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/pseuds/Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not actually gunna finish this lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> A new assignment arrives for Team Sburb, as they call themselves, though they're really Team #413. The team is gathered, then separated into even MORE groups! These groups are all called upon to study a new species, one never seen before... And the excitement is killing them!

Your name is John Egbert, and your team has a new assignment. The seven other people on your team were all very friendly, and you’ve known them all for years. Rose was by your side, making snide comments to your excited chatter, while Dave kicked Jade under the table then denied it. Jake was having a one sided conversation with Dirk about movies or something and Roxy was hanging over Jane, hung over from a celebratory night out last night. You were all pretty hung over in fact, but the buzz of the new creatures you’d be studying was enough to drag you all out of bed.

Doctor Scratch, your supervisor, was sure taking his time. You were anxious. Nobody knew anything about the species except that they haven’t been seen or heard of before. You all tried to guess what these animals would be, only for your theories to be replaced by deeper, more complex theories, usually told be either Rose or Roxy.

“What if it’s a dog, but it walks like a person?!” Jade exclaimed. She was like a sister to you, and you even looked alike, so you were often mistaken for siblings.

“Jade, calm down your furry boner, its making the children uncomfortable. Oh shit, too late, look at what you’ve done, they all collectively committed suicide because of your ginormous doggy red rocket. Good job, Harley.”

Dave’s face was unreadable, it was honestly hard to tell when he was joking sometimes. Jade gave him a look and kicked him under the table.

At that moment, Dr. Scratch came sauntering in. He was a very tall man with bright green eyes and a sickly pale look. He always seemed to be wearing something far more elegant than he should be for just working, but he’s explained many times that he felt most comfortable in suits. He had dark circles under his eyes, which wasn’t uncommon, but they seemed to sink deeper and grow darker today.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.” He rasped with a weary tone, bringing his demeanor down to utterly exhausted. “I trust you all know that you have been put on a new assignment, correct?”

Jake was practically bouncing in his chair, his eyes a forest of lush green fauna, black hair bouncing with him, his overbite practically digging into his dark skin. “Doctor Scratch, can’t you tell us about these majestic creatures? Are they beautiful? I do hope they are able to communicate with us, I’d love to see some blue ladies loitering around, tall and skinny, ooh, I can’t wait!” He was saying this with a small smirk and a blush, but everyone knew he only talked about girls in front of Dirk to get him jealous. Their relationship was going on a downward spiral, but that was something for another time. Dirk didn’t make a sound, nor did he move his face in any way. It was like he didn’t hear Jake. You could see the disappointment in him, but he never voiced it.

Doc cleared his throat and beaconed to Jane. She seemed surprised to be singled out, she was always shy and though she was a funny, beautiful girl, she didn’t have much confidence. Her hair was short, black, and curly, and she had the darkest skin you’ve ever seen with the most luscious sapphire eyes to compliment her dress, which she always wore. You were suspicious that she wore the same thing every day, but she assures you that she has many of the same dress. It was normal and white at the top with short blue sleeves but the bottom flowed out like a poodle skirt with the same color of her sleeves.

“Yes sir?” she inquired, curious.

“Pick a number between one and twelve.”

She furrowed her brow, confused. “Uh… Six?”

“Fantastic, that’s exactly the number I was thinking of. You’ll get to be with the low group along with Roxy. John, you’ll be with Rose, Jade with Dave, and Jake with Dirk, of course. It would be cruel to separate our lovebirds, now wouldn’t it?” He had a knowing albeit mocking tone, as though intentionally trying to get them to make up. Jane, Roxy, you get ten, two, eight, and seven. Jake and Dirk, you should have eleven, twelve, three, annnnd… One! That leaves John and Rose four, five, six, and nine. Jade, Dave, you two get a special assignment. You two are biology majors, so I want you to see what these things are made of and how they work. Good luck everyone! They’re all right down the hallway through the door to your left. Your stations will be named. You’ll be staying in the monitoring rooms for a few months. We’ve set up a suitable home for you all there. The subjects are numbered. Oh, and please be safe.”

With that, he left with no other word. You were all stunned into silence at this point. The number six predicted all that…? You thought long and hard about what these creatures could be. Then you noticed the files on the table near the front of the room, where Doc was previously.

“Guys, look, maybe those have information on these things.”

That got their attention, and Dirk retrieved the files in what seemed to be one swift motion. He sorted them into four groups; the groups you had been assigned by Doc himself. You sat with Rose. Be safe? Good luck? Does that mean these things are dangerous? You hadn’t told your father you’d be gone for this long… You assume that the company would tell him, but still, you didn’t get to say goodbye… Rose looked fine with the whole thing though, and as she scanned over the front of the file, she smirked slightly.

“This should be fun, right, John?” When you looked at her, she looked as if she had read the future and could already tell what was in store. She always gave off that vibe, though.Her smile was infectious, however, and you grinned back at her.

“Let’s open this bad boy up!”

 


	2. Aliens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were nothing like you expected. They're not animals from under the sea or something found in a remote part of Russia or some shit, but these were real live ALIENS. Like, ACTUAL aliens. And the scariest part, they're just like you.

You opened the folder to reveal a snarling, horned figure. The picture was in black and white, and you took the picture in your hands, intrigued.

“Woah, this guy ain’t happy… Is this what they are? They look like halloween costumes, this is stupid. Is Doc just fucking with us?”

Rose had a different picture in her hands. The thing in that picture looked much more calm and composed, with an elegant posture and beautiful pointed face. It looked like it was a girl, but looks could be deceiving. It had horns too, but theirs were much longer with one pointed and one unsymmetrical point sticking from the side of its left horn. Her teeth stuck out of her mouth, resembling that of a vampire. You look at your creature again. Its face was round and angry, its nubs barely sticking out of its head. Its mouth was open, so you couldn’t really tell if his teeth stuck out of his mouth. In the description, it was said to be hostile and angry. You also found out that it was actually a HE, not that you had any doubts.

You exchanged papers with Rose. It was a girl, as thought, and apparently she refused to respond to any of the tests that were taken with everyone else. The only thing it did was hiss sometimes when they got too close with something that may hurt her. Your eyebrows raise at that last part. They hiss? That freaked you out. But Rose was having the time of her life. She was staring at another picture, number nine. It was a male, and it was drenched in what looked like water. The description said it was unknown what the substance was, but to be careful with it. He had longer hair than four, his one horn looking like arrows, the other looking like it was broken off. His teeth were fucked up, a few missing,  and he was wearing… Sunglasses? You snorted at the ridiculousness of it. What would an animal need with sunglasses? You shook your head and moved on, grabbing the picture of the last one. It was a she, and she was wearing a cat hat. Again with the weird accessories! Her horns even looked like cat ears, and her teeth poked out of her closed mouth like a feline... The bio said she was awfully cat-like, and she had a blue cat tail infused with her spine, which seemed to be unnatural.

You put the pictures down, a bit baffled by the whole thing. So, these were the creatures…? They honestly looked… More human than you expected. You lean back in your chair and watch everyone else come to the same conclusion. You begin comparing notes with everyone.

“Apparently, they were found in a remote place in Africa. It seems that they’re not a discovered species, but they’re actually aliens… They were all in a near-death state. They would have died if not for the people who found them.” Jade explained.

“Who found ‘em?” Roxy spoke for everyone’s curiosity.

“Uh, someone who called himself ‘The Signless’. He didn’t want his identity revealed. Anyway, these things only talk with growls and clicks, which I think is pretty cool to be honest. But, I digress, I think that they’re just all scared right now, so we shouldn’t deem them hostile just yet. They all have different personalities and relationships, just like us, so keep that in mind if you try to hold contact with them.”

“So, what are we trying to do? Just figure them out, orrr…”

“I have no idea~! We’ll have to find out and see!” Jade smiled at you. She was just as excited as you were, you could tell.

“Well, let’s get to it then!” You get up, butterflies filling your stomach. You grab Rose’s hand and practically run to the door. She put up with it, knowing you were just really anxious to see them. The angry boy alien actually intrigued you the most. You wanted to make him… Less angry. You weren’t quite sure why, but you did.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You’re scared. You’re in pain. You’re panicking, oh god, don’t panic, you don’t panic your Karkat FUCKING VANTAS

...you want to go home.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**  
  
**

You are John again, and this thing wasn’t what you were expecting at all. You were expecting something pouting and angry, but this… This was just sad. First of all, the most shocking thing was that these things were ACTUALLY grey. The aliens were all in separate rooms, cold unforgiving metal at all sides. They had no beds, no seats, nothing. There was a flap on the other end of the room to give them food and water. You could see all the rooms through a one-way mirror, which they seemed to know about, seeing as Six was staring straight at Rose. Rose grinned and waved at the alien, and she nodded acknowledgingly at her. Four was in a pile on the floor, naked and curled up. In fact, they were all naked. Four was shivering and clawing himself furiously with his sharp yellow nails. You looked up at Six again, and she nodded to a button on the control panel that you didn’t even notice previously. You looked at her quizzically and she nodded at the button again. Rose was much sharper than you, and she pressed the button without hesitation. The wall between her and four went up and she got up, walking over to the mess of anxiety and fear, crouching down beside him and stroking his hair comfortingly. You were stunned into silence for a moment before turning on rose.

“What the fuck?! You could have just let her out!”

“But I didn’t.”

“What would you do if she got out, huh? Would you fucking go get a cup of tea and teach her about that shitty dark magic stuff you do?”

Rose shrugged. “Depends if she would be willing to listen.”

“This isn’t time for jokes! She could have KILLED you!”

“No, I don’t think that would be her purpose. I guess I just had a feeling… I don’t know. I just knew that she wasn’t doing this for herself; She was doing it for four. They might be mates or something. Who knows.”

You were baffled. Rose was reckless sometimes, but this went a step too far. There was nothing you could do, but still… You wish she would actually use her head sometimes.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Your name is Jane Crocker. Your subjects are two, seven, eight, and ten. Ten… Scared you. He was glaring through the one-way mirror, looking directly at you with searing red eyes. It made you uncomfortable, honestly… You tried to ignore it, but something dark was seeming to fill the room. You almost shook it off until Roxy claimed to be feeling it too. The other subjects were fine, except two. He looked miserable. His legs had been crushed in the crash. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t lie on his side, since his horns stuck too far out to let him. You honestly felt bad for the thing… That was no way to live at all… Seven was sniffing the air. Her eyes were also red, but it was different from ten’s. She wasn’t able to see, as read in her bio, but damn could she hear, smell, and taste. She knew exactly where you were at all times, and her wide grin creeped you out. You move onto eight. She was fiddling with her robotic arm. That had been damaged in the crash as well, apparently.

Roxy was lying on the top bunk of the bunk bed you had. She was sleeping off her hangover. You wish you could sleep, but ten’s atmosphere made you actually afraid for your life.. Of course, you eventually got some sleep, but you ended up having nightmares.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Your name is Dirk Strider. The only thing that has to be said about you is that you’re not very important. Now that that’s out of the way, you began checking on the aliens. You had one, three, eleven, and twelve. Three and One had psychic powers, so they were blindfolded or something. You sit down on the bottom bunk of the bed, silently “listening” to Jake’s chatter. You’d be a lot more excited if Jake wasn’t trying to get a reaction out of you every two seconds. Though, the only thing that he did was comment on the breasts of the female aliens and how “hot” they were. You almost chuckled at his futile attempts. You’ve been stuck in a depression for a long time now, and Jake obviously didn’t know how to handle it. You slept a lot, you didn’t eat, and you didn’t talk. It wasn’t a big deal to you, but to everyone else it was like the end of the fuckin’ world. You didn’t even want to check out the aliens anymore. You decide that if you want a rundown of the alien’s tittes, you can become Jake.

____________________________________________________________________________________

You become Jake suddenly, because Dirk fell asleep. So, your name is Jake English, and you don’t know what to do. You’re scared for Dirk’s life. He can’t keep doing this to himself. You also don’t feel like talking about the totally cool new aliens. You felt sick to your stomach, and your eyes stung with the promise of tears. You climb up to the top bunk and fall asleep as well. You had a feeling that these next few months are gunna suck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to update this every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more to this. Definitely. I hope to make it very detailed and in depth. There will be triggering things, such as sexual assault, abuse, self harm, and maybe death if I come to it. There will be MANY more pairings. Btw, count on Gamtav. There will always be Gamtav. But this time, it wont be COMPLETELY centered around making this PBJ. But yeah, please tell me if you enjoy it so far, feedback is always gr8~ Thank you for reading!!


End file.
